Alternate Reality
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Tobias refuses to believe Tris is gone. In actuality he had slipped into his own world that she is alive to him, but he's not alive to others. He's lost in his own mind. Can he be saved? Or will he slip and just stay with Tris forever? Post-War.


**Title:** Alternate Reality  
 **Summary:** Tobias refuses to believe Tris is gone. In actuality he had slipped into his own world that she is alive to him, but he's not alive to others. He's lost in his own mind. Can he be saved? Or will he slip and just stay with Tris forever? **post-war.**  
 **Genre:** Angst/Romance

**CHAPTER ONE**

The aftermath from the loss of Tris was just unbearable. She had done so much and had so much to live for that it was unfair that she had to go. Why did she have to go? He began to realize that she had never left him to begin with. He was in bed one night when he could have sworn he heard her say his name.

"Tobias," Tris called out for.

It took him a moment, but when he slipped out of bed he made his way to the window and saw her standing in the lawn. She had come back. He pulled his shirt on and dashed downstairs, fully clothed. He knew it had all been a lie. It was a bad dream, she hadn't died and everything was fine. Her arms wrapped around him and he wrapped his tightly around hers. He snuggled his face into her neck. His heart was pounding from her embrace. She smelled so divine and he knew she was back.

"Oh Tris," He mumbled, "I knew you would be back. I just knew it."

She pulled back and brushed her fingers through his hair and smiled.

"I would never leave you. I love you," She replied.

His lips curved into a smile and allowed her inside.

"Come in, let's go take a nice bath," He mumbled, "I'm sure you could use one."

She playfully punched him.

"Oh please Four," She chuckled.

She kissed him briefly and followed him into the bathroom. He looked so distraught and still very disturbed by the possibility of her death. She just couldn't leave him and nor did she want to. He looked over to her.

"There, bath is all ready," He smirked.

Her lips curved into a smile and he slowly walked over to her and slipped his hands around her waist. He pulled her shirt up to check out her wound. He looked her over and she was clean. She held onto his hands as seemed confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You were shot, don't you remember?" He asked, "How did you even… how are…. I don't even know…"

She pressed her finger to his lips and shushed him.

"We don't need to talk about that right now," She murmured.

He stared into her eyes, still very lost and still trying to heal after everything. She then pressed her lips to his and when he felt her lips against his, he instantly felt a connection with her that he had before they first got together. It was Tris… it had to be. He wrapped his arms around her more and deepened the kiss as he began to let himself melt into her, scared she would melt away at any second.

The two sat together at his kitchen table holding hands. She was quieter then normal. But hell, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her because she was actually in front of him and not dead. He kissed her knuckles as food cooked and he moved closer to her then kissed her deeply.

"I love you Tris," He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too Four," She smiled.

He let out a sigh and went to check on the food. She stood up and set the table glancing over to him.

"Is that hamburgers we're having?" She asked.

"Yes of course," He answered, "Remember when you first arrived in Dauntless and you had no idea what you were eating?"

"Oh shut up," She retorted.

He laughed, "There's my Tris."

She smiled, walked over to him and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and kissed him deeply.

"Don't make me kick your ass now," Tris stated, "You do need it once in awhile as a reminder."

"Oh I know," He chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you more."

 _CHICAGO PRESENT_

Christina stared at Four baffled. He had been through a lot, but she hadn't expected a complete break down. He sat in a wheel chair unmoving but a small smile across his face. But when Christina had looked into his eyes to get his attention, she could tell he wasn't in the moment. She didn't know what else could be done, so she had brought him to the hospital and checked him in to be overseen by specialists.

"Please Four come back," Christina pleaded, "I know she wouldn't want you to suffer like this. WE need you. Chicago needs you. Come back."

The doctor in the white coat stood tall and Christina looked over to him.

"Any luck at all?" She asked.

"He's stable but no change, I'm sorry," He replied, "I will let you know as soon as possible if something is to change."

She sighed and nodded.

"Thank you."

She disappeared and left him alone. All she could do was wait, unless there was something else out there that could be done.

 **To be continued….**


End file.
